Protandry of Small Wonders
by Eversolovedkoala
Summary: For Michelangelo, things has always seem the same. Living his life as a free spirited organism among his burden of hiding in the shallows of the great city of New York. But things change when he develops a fever, changing his life forever. Would his brother's treat him the same? Would he be consider a burden?
1. Chapter 1

This story is taken from the fifth episode of the second season for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that aired on November 16, 2013. Were Mikey Gets Shellacne.

The episodes open with Leo, Donnie and Raph trying to and fail miserably at making breakfast. They wonder where Mikey is, since he's the one that make breakfast. It is then revealed that Mikey is still in bed and feeling quite sick with a fever and sweating chills.

Mikey noticed the fever developing last night after he eats his dinner and went to his room feeling quite tired, which is something odd for him, going to bed early.

Donnie noticed that Mikey was under the weather, but blamed it on Mikey's odd taste for weird pizza toppings.

Present time

Groaning and moaning in bed, Mikey could not open his eyes, his head was throbbing so hard that each time he attempted to open them and turn on the lights he was hit with a wave of pain.

All he could do was moan in pain holding his head with his hands and rock back and forth in his bed.

"Awe...man what did I eat...awe" Mikey said as he groaned in pain.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, the three brothers were arguing over the mess they were making in the kitchen.

Raphael wanted scramble eggs and Donnie made him sunny side up eggs.

"Donnie...I said scramble" Raph yelled

"eggs are eggs Raph, they are going to end up at the same place whatever way they are made, just eat them" Donnie said keeping his cool.

Raph has been getting to Donnie nerves, but Donnie was strong to hold back his anger.

Simply releasing his stress on his projects.

"Aw. whatever Don, I lost my hunger, were the hell is Mikey...Mikey!" Raphael yells toward Mikey's room causing Leo's ears to ring in pain.

"Really Raph, did you have to yell so load and close to me" Leo said as he pushed his way past Raph.

Raph walked over to Mikey's room pounding his fist on his door.

"Mikey get your shell out here now, what is your problem?"

In side Mikey's room.

Mikey was in so much pain from the fever, the ringing in his ears and the pain from his back, that he did not hear Raphael's pounding on the door.

Then Raph opens and swings the door open so hard that it hits the wall knocking down Mikey's collection of super heroes.

Mikey was in such pain he did not noticed the door slam nor did he feel Raph pushing Mikey on the arm.

Raph Grows...as he pushes Mikey

"Wake up you lazy ass...what's your problem, did you not hear me call your lame ass name Mikey?" Raph said while yelling at Mikey.

Mikey looked up seeing Raph's angry face staring down at him.

Groaning in pain...

"Awe Raph...I...I...I did not hear you come in...I don't feel good Raph...I hurt all over..." Mikey told Raph know with tears in his eyes.

"Well Mikey...you really need to watch what you eat." then Raph placed his hand on Mikey's shoulders for a longer time and felt the heat that warmed his hands.

"Wow...bro your hot as a fresh pizza right out of the oven," Raph said as he called out for Donnie.

"Donnie! yet your nerdy shell in here...something is wrong with Mikey" Raph said.

Donnie has just finished cleaning the spilled OJ...when he heard Raph call him.

"I'm on my way."

Once in Mikey's room, Donnie placed his hand on Mikey's forehead.

"Wow you have a fever, which is old, we never get sick, ever...our mutation gives us the ability to resist all illnesses and diseases...so why are you like this." Donnie said giving Mikey then Raph a puzzle look.

"Mikey did you get into my samples that I said not to touch nor eat?" Donnie said looking at Mikey

"n..n...no D...Donnie...I promise...but please bro give me something for the pain...it hurts so much..." Mikey said while holding Donnie's hand.

So far Donnie could tell that Mikey had a high fever, he had cold sweets, and pain...what he could not understand is why?

Three days had passed

Mikey was still very ill...of what Donnie had not idea...he took a blood sample, but found nothing odd.

His fever kept increasing to a point that Mikey had multiple seizures.

Worry about Mikey's condition, he was moved into Donnie's lab on the spear bed so that he could keep an eye on him.

Raphael, Leo and Master Splinter took shifts day and night to keep an eye out on Mikey.

Finally...a week later Mikey's fever was dropping, but Donnie noticed that Mikey's body was changing.

He had noticed that his muscle mass has dropped.

"Mikey...wake up bro...Mikey..." Donnie told him.

But Mikey did not open his eyes nor moved...

"Mikey...I am going to take some blood to run another test okay...Mikey can you hear me...Mikey"

Donnie left the bed were Mikey was laying and went to his desk to get a clean needle and a vial , then he brought it to the bed were Mikey was.

He gently took his arm and inserted the needle, drawing some blood.

After the blood drawn Donnie ran the test.

Raph called Donnie to come to eat, but Donnie refused to eat.

"Donnie...you can't help Mikey if you aren't healthy yourself," Raph told him...

"Ya I know, just let me run this test and I will be right there okay." Donnie told Raph.

Raph then turned around and left the lab.

Donnie ran the test and he knew it would take about 20 minutes for the results, so he left to the kitchen to meet the other brothers to eat.

While the 3 brothers sat on the dining table eating their dinner, enjoying every bit of food.

Raph was at peace that Mikey was improving well by Donnie's words.

Leo has been busy in his own personal affair that of which they have not idea.

Leo has always been secretive about his personal time, locking up himself in his room for days on in.

Other times Leo would leave the lair, for personal time.

Nobody question him, he was the leader after all.

about 10 minutes in at their dinner

Donnie, Raph, and Leo all heard a loud scream.

Then it hit them that it was Mikey, screaming as if something was killing him.

They all jumped off their chairs, knocking down the cups of water and the chairs.

All three run into the lab worry about Mikey.

15 minutes ago, before Mikey screamed out.

Donnie was walking out of the lab to sit and have dinner, but before he exited the room, he stopped and turned around giving one last look at Mikey who laid in the bed lost in his dreams of peace.

Donnie was happy that all his pain and fever were gone.

He worried if something else was wrong with him, some of the test he ran on Mikey's first blood sampled showed a drop of hormones, and some other odd stuff.

Of which he had no idea what, but brushed it off for the fact that Mikey was looking better.

A fluke in the sample or contamination from other particles could have affected the results. Donnie taught

Then he looked back at his desk were the centrifuge was running it second blood test.

Turning around Donnie smiled back at Mikey one last time then left the room, gently closing the door behind it, for not to disturb his baby brother.


	2. Chapter 2

5 minutes after Donnie closed the door,

Mikey started to wake up.

But what woke him was pain in his back and inner thigh.

Middle pain at first that started to escalate to intense pain.

Mikey tried to control his cries for pain.

But they were getting worst and more intense.

Then he had the feeling that he needed to take a poop, hoping that maybe he was just constipated and need it out.

So slowly he sits on the bed, grunting and groaning in pain.

Finding the strength, he lifted himself off the bed, trying his best to ignore the cries of pain that his bottom is giving.

Step after step he forced each leg in front of the other, but each step only made things worse for him.

He did not want to let his waste out on the floor, so he kept going dispute it all.

Before he could reach the bathroom door, the most intense pain hits him so hard that it forces Mikey to lose control of his balance and legs and falls flat on his back, causing the pain between his legs to intensify.

Then Mikey lets out a scream of pain, the cries he has been holding in now came flying out.

Then he feels the urge to push and push.

So he decides to push his shame to the side.

If he poops on the ground Donnie would understand.

So not caring anymore and going by instincts, he felt that if he pushes, then all the pain will dissipate.

Looking behind him he sees the bed and then rails of the bed's end.

It was only about 4 feet away, feeling that it would be better if he held onto something while he pushed.

A deep inner feeling he had.

He had no idea where it came from.

Painfully, he turns himself over on his hands and knees, and slowly he urges his body to move forward trying so hard not to push what wants to come out.

Once at the bed's end he lifts himself on his knees and takes ahead of the rail and then takes a deep breath and pushes with all his strength.

And after 3 more pushes and one last cry out, Mikey felt as something just popped out of his bottom.

Then he noticed that all the pain was gone, and ease took over his body like a leaf dancing in the wind.

About 2 minutes before Mikey does his last push.

Raph, Donnie and Leo run into the room.

Faces full of fear and distress for their baby brother.

But all stop short when they see Mikey by the bed griping tightly to the bed rail and grunting in pain while he is pushing.

Then Donnie noticed a spray of liquid and blood that comes out of Mikeys bottom then he looks over of his older brothers who all are frozen in time watching the same exact thing.

Knowing what do to Donnie runs over to aide Mikey.

Mikey pushes one last time, Donnie sees a small reddish green object protruded out of him.

That falls on the ground, thenit starts to move.

"Gosh, Donnie I'm story, I could not hold it anymore."

But Donnie just placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder and consoled him then told him not to move.

Mikey was worry about those two simple words.

Not move, why he wonder, O my god did I poop something that I was not meant to poop out, did my intestine come out. Mikey taught.

Donnie noticed that Mikey was breathing faster, a sign that Mikey was starting to panic, and then quickly he calls out to Leo to come over and help him.

Leo rushes over to Mikey's side.

Then Leo holds Mikey face turning his face to face his own eyes.

Telling him directly to look into his eyes and concentrate.

While Leo did his work to calm Mikey down, Donnie reached down to pick up the object that seemed to be breathing and moving.

Donnie then lifts the object off the ground and lets out a gasping sound then a sigh as Leo and Raph look at what Donnie held.

In Donnie's hands, the tinny green object reached out a 4 finger hand, gripping Donnie's thumb then swigged out his legs and a long tail. letting out a small cry.

Donnie then knew that his brother gave birth.

But how was his question, and why.

The blood test, it all hit him like a metal bat.

The blood test were right, I taught it was wrong, but how. Donnie taught

Raph get me a towel quickly.

While Raph ran out of the lab to the bathroom to retrieve some towels.

Donnie looked at the baby in his arms, and then looked up at Mikey then Leo who was still working with Mikey.

Unsure if he should tell Mikey, he decided that it was best that he knew.

Calling out to Leo, who moved away from Mikey's face and looked over at Donnie, and then he saw Donnie lowering his eyes to the baby in his hands, so Leo almost lost his grip on Mikey looking at the baby.

Leo was in alter shock at the site, that he felt that he was dreaming.

Giving Donnie the look of did Mikey do that?

Donnie knew exactly what he was trying to tell him with out words, so Donnie knotted yes and looked over at Mikey.

"Mikey, how are you feeling," Donnie asked.

Better Don, better, can I move down I want to sleep?

It a bit Mikey,

"Don, did I push out my intestine out?"

"What, oh no Mikey your intestine or find, but you pushed something else."

Before Donnie could stop Mikey from turning around,

Mikey turned around and looked down at Donnie's hands and the moving object that he surly knew he pushed out.

Then Mikey felt as if his mind was distancing itself from him, as if the world was being pulled out and his body was seeping into a black hole.

Leo caught Mikey before his fell on his back and hit himself.

Raph ran in on time and quickly threw the towels on the bed and help Leo pick up Mikey and put him on the bed.

Mikey had passed out with the shock, Donnie handed the baby to Leo, who gasped at the reddish green baby.

Raph was holding Mikey's hand, who was in another world so to say.

Donnie took a towel from the bed and gently cleaned the baby, then he wrapped it in another clean towel.

He checks on the baby at the same time, and noticed that it was okay,

then he handed the wrapped baby back to Leo so that he could go and check on Mikey.

"Leo can you and Raph go out to the living room, I need to check on Mikey."

Saying that Leo and Raph understood and started to leave, but before they could leave the room Donnie asked Raph to call April and ask if she could come over and soon.

Then he told Leo to let Master Splinter know what just happen.

Master Splinter who had a child once would know how to handle the new baby.


End file.
